Saint Laurent Paris
Yves Saint Laurent - французский модельер, работавший в мире высокой моды с конца 1950-х до конца 1980-х годов, создатель модного дома своего имени. Ввёл в женскую моду такие элементы мужского гардероба, как высокие сапоги и смокинг, считается основателем стиля унисекс. Был первым, кто пригласил темнокожих манекенщиц для участия в показах своих коллекций. Аксессуары Сумки Yves Saint Laurent Muse Handbag.jpg|''Muse'' Lady Gaga At Tsongas Arena for Kiss 108's Jingle Ball.jpg|(11 декабря, 2008) 1-12-09 Returning to King's Cross Studio 002.jpg|(12 января, 2009 09-01-14 London1.jpg|(14 января, 2009) 09-01-16 London.jpg|(16 января, 2009) 1-27-09 Leaving Roxy Nightclub 001.jpg|(27 января, 2009) Saint Laurent - Downtown large tote.jpg|''Downtown'' 09-01-15 London.jpg|(15 января, 2009) 1-16-09 Arriving at BBC Radio 1 001.jpg|(16 января, 2009) 09-01-18 Heathrow Airport.jpg|(18 января, 2009) Saint Laurent - Easy Rock studded leather tote.jpeg|''Easy Rock'' 8-8-09 Arriving Hotel in Chiba City 002.jpg|(8 августа, 2009) 8-17-09 Israel Airport 1.jpg|(17 августа, 2009) 8-24-09 Leaving the MayFair Hotel in London 001.jpg|(24 августа, 2009) Lady Gaga at tegel airport 09-6-09.jpg|(6 сентября, 2009) 9-9-09 Arriving at Hotel 001.jpg|(9 сентября, 2009) 9-9-09 Arriving at Fun Radio 001.jpg 9-25-09 Out in Los Angeles.jpg|(25 сентября, 2009) 10-3-09 Leaving SNL Studios.jpg|(3 октября, 2009) Кошельки Yves Saint Laurent - Patent wallet.jpg 2-25-09 François Berthier 018.jpg|Francois Berthier (25 февраля, 2009) MW-Dada.jpg|(5 февраля, 2010) Очки Yves Saint Laurent 6507 Y505.png|6507 Y505 Garethpugh1.jpg|Gagavision 44 Oversize Clear Frame Sunglasses.png Out in Vienna.png|10 ноября, 2010 YSL - SL 100 LOU.jpg|''100 Lou'' 3-20-16 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in Santa Monica 002.jpg|(20 марта, 2016) 3-22-16 Twitter 001.jpg|(22 марта, 2016) 4-12-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(12 апреля, 2016) 4-17-16 Instagram 006.jpg|(17 апреля, 2016) 5-29-16 Arriving at Indy 500 Motor Speedway in Indianapolis 003.jpg|(29 мая, 2016) Saint Laurent - 98 California sunglasses.jpeg|''98 California'' 3-28-16 Twitter profile 001.jpg|(28 марта, 2016) 4-2-16 2016 Dinah Shore Weekend Pool Party in Palm Springs 002.jpg|(2 апреля, 2016) 4-3-16 Variety BTS Photoshoot 001.jpg|(3 апреля, 2016) 4-13-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(13 апреля, 2016) YSL - SL 98 California sunglasses.jpg 3-12-16 SnapChat 001.jpg|(12 марта, 2016) 4-20-16 Instagram 001.jpg|Published (20 апреля, 2016) 5-6-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(6 мая, 2016) Saint Laurent - California surf sunglasses.jpg 5-5-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(5 мая, 2016) Ремни YSL - Patent leather belt.jpg 11-12-11 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg|(12 ноября, 2011) 11-17-11 Children in Need Performance.jpg|Children in Need (17 ноября, 2011) 12-20-11 Narita Airport.jpg|(20 декабря, 2011) 12-24-11 Narita Airport 2.jpg|(24 декабря, 2011) 11-1-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg|(1 ноября, 2015) Saint Laurent - Western buckle belt.jpeg 4-17-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(17 апреля, 2016) Saint Laurent - Skinny western belt.jpg 5-29-16 Arriving at Indy 500 Motor Speedway in Indianapolis 001.jpg|(29 мая, 2016) Футболки YSL - Breton stripe t-shirt.jpg 11-1-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg|(1 ноября, 2015) 5-2-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(2 мая, 2016) Жакеты Yves_Saint_Laurent_leapord_print_jacket.png Chanel Shades 2.jpg|(16 февраля, 2010) 3-4-10 After Newcastle Show.jpg|(4 марта, 2010) 3-5-10 Leaving Hotel in Birmingham 001.jpg|(5 марта, 2010) 7-16-11 With a fan in NYC.jpg|(16 июля, 2011) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Double_breasted_redtrench_coat.jpg 8-27-11 At MTV VMA - Rehearsal 001.jpg|(27 августа, 2011) YSL - Fringed black leather jacket.jpg 3-8-15 Leaving O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 003.jpg|(8 марта, 2015) 9-6-15 Leaving Nobu Restaurant in LA 001.JPG|(6 сентября, 2015) YSL - Braid Trim Camo Field jacket.jpeg 4-1-15 At a Dog Park in Chicago 001.jpg|(1 апреля, 2015) 6-28-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(28 июня, 2015) Saint Laurent Paris - Varsity bomber jacket.jpg 5-11-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(11 мая, 2015) 6-20-15 Backstage concert at Radio City Music Hall in NYC 002.jpg|(20 июня, 2015) YSL - Black coat.jpg 7-19-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(19 июля, 2015) YSL - Wool Garbadine blazer.jpg 2-25-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(25 февраля, 2016) 2-28-16 Backstage at The Dolby Theater in LA 001.jpg|(28 февраля, 2016) 3-12-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(12 марта, 2016) YSL - Appliquéd distressed denim jacket.jpg 3-19-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(19 марта, 2016) 3-22-16 Twitter 001.jpg|(22 марта, 2016) Saint Laurent - Teddy two-tone bomber jacket.jpg 4-28-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(28 апреля, 2016) YSL - Cropped blazer.jpg 5-7-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(7 мая, 2016) Обувь YSL - Tribtoo pumps.jpeg Polaroid.jpg|(7 января, 2010) Spy-Cam Suit 02.jpg|(26 февраля, 2010) Out in London 3.jpg|(27 февраля, 2010) 3-3-10 Leaving Hotel in Cardiff 001.jpg|(3 марта, 2010) 8-22-10_Terry_Richardson_006.jpg|Terry Richardson (22 августа, 2010) 9-23-10_Lady_Gaga_walking_in_the_streets.jpg|(23 сентября, 2010) 9-25-10 Funeral.jpg|(25 сентября, 2010) YSL - Bi-colour perforated lace-ups.jpg 3-11-13 Private Event 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (11 марта, 2013) 4-1-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(1 апреля, 2014) 4-5-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(5 апреля, 2014) YSL - Black smoking patent leather loafers.jpeg 4-3-13 Leaving Hotel in NYC.jpg|(3 апреля, 2013) 7-23-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(23 июля, 2015) YSL - Metallic cat boots.jpg 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (20 февраля, 2014) YSL - Cat leather ankle boots.jpeg 3-23-14 Arriving at her apartment 001.jpg|(23 марта, 2014) YSL - Cat studded boots.jpg 8-8-14 Backstage at KeyArena in Seattle 002.jpg|(8 августа, 2014) 8-9-14 Instagram 001.jpg 7-19-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(19 июля, 2015) 7-19-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg 8-4-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(4 августа, 2015) 8-20-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(20 августа, 2015) Макияж 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 005.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (1 июля, 2013) # Лицо: Освободительная сыворотка B30. # Глаза: Подводка для глаз "Effet Faux Cils" # 1. # Губы: Кораловый урбан # 51 Кастом 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 007.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (1 июля, 2013) Осень/Зима 1980 Yves Saint Laurent Haute Couture 1980 geometric shapes print gown.png 1-21-13 Arriving at Kitson Kids 001.jpg|(21 января, 2013) Весна/Лето 2009 Yves Saint Laurent Cage Ankle Boots.jpg|1 5-12-09 Matthew Rolston 014.jpg|Matthew Rolston (12 мая, 2009) #Обувь Осень/Зима 2009 Yves_Saint_Laurent_Fall_Winter_2009_Black_leather_bodysuit.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki 4.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (5 августа, 2009) Yves Saint Laurent Imperiale Pumps.png|''Империал'' Nobuyoshi Araki 11.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (5 августа, 2009) In Berlin.jpg|(6 сентября, 2009) 9-7-09 IFA 2009 004.jpg|(7 сентября, 2009) 9-8-09 Tegel Airport-HMV Store.jpg|(8 сентября, 2009) Fuse On the Record.jpg|(3 ноября, 2009) 12-6-09 Nick Knight 015.jpg|Nick Knight (6 декабря, 2009) in Houston Airport.jpg|(27 июля, 2010) Весна/Лето 2011 00080m.jpg Yves Saint Laurent Palais Patent Leather Platform Pumps.png| 10-11-04 London1.jpg|4 ноября, 2010 Весна/Лето 2011 Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg|(20 июня, 2011) 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(9 июля, 2011) Online collection. Осень/Зима 2011 Yves_Saint_Laurent_Fall_2011_RTW_White_Ensemble.jpg 7-26-11 Chateau marmont.jpg|(26 июля, 2011) 2012 Jul142011.jpg|(Jul 14, 2011) Весна 2013 HS x YSL - Spring 2013 001.JPG HS x YSL - Spring 2013 002.JPG 10-9-12 LennonOno Grant for Peace Awards 2012 003.jpg|(9 октября, 2012) 10-9-12 LennonOno Grant for Peace Awards 2012 004.jpg 10-9-12 Reuters Interview 001.png Весна/Лето 2012 Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_Halter_Neck_Top.jpg Yves Saint Laurent Spring Summer 2012 shoes.jpg 12 November 2011 001.png|(12 ноября, 2011) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_RTW_Ruffled_Sleeves_Top.jpg Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_Ruffle_Skirt.jpg 11-12-11 Leaving hotel in London.jpg|(12 ноября, 2011) Весна, Осень 2013 YSL - Bodysuit.jpg 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(11 августа) 4-30-14 Leaving Chicago 002.jpg|(30 апреля, 2014) 8-12-13 Leaving KIIS FM 102.7 001.jpg|(12 августа) 8-13-13 Leaving the AMP Radio 001.jpg|(13 августа) 8-17-13 Sunset Boulevard in LA 004.jpg|(17 августа) YSL - Fall 2013 RTW.JPG 11-12-13 At Howard Stern - Performance 001.jpg|The Howard Stern Show (12 ноября) YSL - Fall-Winter 13-14.jpg|Signature Motocross slit leather pants 11-9-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(9 ноября) YSL - Fall 2013 007.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 004.jpg|(3 ноября) Осень/Зима 2013 Мужская Коллекция YSL - Red plaid shirt.jpeg IMG 1940195374218.jpeg|"DWUW" (Неизданное видео) 8-18-13 Out in New York City 001.jpg|(18 августа, 2013) 9-12-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 003.jpg|(12 сентября) 9-14-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 001.jpg|(14 сентября) 9-30-13 Leaving a Recording Studio 001.png|(30 сентября) 10-6-13 Arriving at Recording Studio in LA 001.jpg|(6 октября) 11-1-13 Leaving JFK Airport 002.jpg|(1 ноября) 11-2-13 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 001.jpg|(2 ноября) 11-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 005.jpg|(9 ноября) 11-20-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(20 ноября) 1-25-14 At O'Hare Airport 001.jpg|(25 января, 2014) 3-13-14 Out in Austin 003.jpg|(13 марта) 5-8-14 Backstage at Consol Energy Center in Pennsylvania 002.jpg|(8 мая) 5-21-14 Out in St. Paul 001.jpg|(21 мая) 5-22-14 Out and about in Winnipeg 002.jpg|(22 мая) YSL - AW 2013 Menswear Collection.jpg 10-9-13 Instagram 001.jpg|(9 октября, 2013) YSL - AW 2013 Menswear Collection 002.jpg 10-18-13 Elle Muliarchyk BTS 001.jpg|(18 октября) 11-3-13 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(3 ноября) 11-4-13 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 001.jpg|(4 ноября) 11-14-13 Arriving at her apartment 002.jpg|(14 ноября) YSL - AW 2013 Menswear Collection 003.jpg 9-8-13 Meeting with fans 002.jpg|(8 сентября, 2013) 10-1-13 Arriving at Recording Studio in LA 001.JPG|(1 октября) 10-10-13 Out in LA 001.jpg|(10 октября) 10-29-13 Arriving at ITV Studios in London 002.jpg|(29 октября) 11-15-13 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(15 ноября) 8-23-14 Arriving at Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 002.jpg|(23 августа, 2014) 7-21-15 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(21 июля, 2015) 7-21-15 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg YSL - Blue plaid shirt.jpg 0-0-13 Patrick Demarchelier BTS 003.jpg|Patrick Demarchelier (5 сентября, 2013) 9-11-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 002.jpg|(11 сентября) 11-7-13 At her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(7 ноября) 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|Terry Richardson (10 ноября, 2013) YSL - Red tartan plaid checked cotton poplin shirt - FW14C.jpg 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Published (7 ноября) 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 007.jpg|Terry Richardson (13 декабря) 2-2-15 Leaving LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg|(2 февраля, 2015) Осень/Зима 2014 Мужская Коллекция YSL - AW 2014 Menswear Collection.jpg 7-24-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(24 июля) 8-22-14 Arriving Hotel in Melbourne 002.JPG|(22 августа) 8-25-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg|(25 августа) 6-27-15 Leaving Hotel in Chicago 001.jpg|(27 июня, 2015) Весна/Лето 2014 YSL - Iconic Le Smoking Jacket (Multicolor).jpg 4-3-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Apr 3, 2014) 5-17-14 Extra 001.jpg|(May 17, 2014) Весна/Лето 2015 Мужская Коллекция SaintLaurentParis.jpg 6-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 005.jpg|(23 июня, 2015) Весна/Лето 2014 YSL - Spring-Summer 2014 Collection.jpg 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 021.jpg|Terry Richardson (13 декабря, 2013) Неизвестные коллекции Y&I-I-1.png|1 "Yoü and I" (2011) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Muse_Handbag.jpg|2 09-01-16 London.jpg|3 (16 января, 2009) Today 1.JPG|4 (8 июля, 2010) YSL - Vintage dress.jpg 2-20-13 Out in New York 001.jpg|(20 февраля YSL - Signature black Spring Wool trousers.jpeg 4-3-13 Leaving Hotel in NYC.jpg|(3 апреля, 2013) Do What U Want - Music video 024.jpg|"DWUW" (Неизданное видео) 11-10-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg|5 (10 ноября, 2013) 9-20-14 Outside at Music Machine Store in Athens 001.jpg|Panties (20 сентября, 2014) YSL - Vintage outfit.jpg|6 12-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(18 декабря, 2014) VintageYSL.jpg|7 6-21-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(21 июня, 2015) 6-24-15 Arriving at Plaza Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|8 (24 июня, 2015)